


Bloom

by Dev_Writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, LLYBB Bing, Live and Love YOI Bing, M/M, VictUuri, liveloveyoibang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev_Writes/pseuds/Dev_Writes
Summary: What better place for love to bloom than in a community garden?





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is the bing I did for the Live Love YoI Bang. Enjoy! :D

The community garden was one of Yuuri’s favorite places to spend time.  Almost every day, he tended carefully to the wildflowers he was growing in his plot.  On days when he couldn’t make it, he would send his sister Mari or his best friend Phichit to care for it in his place.  He tried to minimize those days, though; the garden was his escape, a little patch of merriment in his small town that brought all kinds of people together.

Including, apparently, attractive Russian boys.  Yuuri was tending to his plants one Sunday afternoon when a tall boy holding a small basket stopped in front of him. Yuuri looked up at the newcomer, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.

“Hi!” the boy said with a grin and a wave.  “I’m Victor. I’m taking the empty plot across from yours.”

Yuuri gave a little wave in return, having suddenly forgotten how to speak.  Victor was wearing a hat (though Yuuri could still see beautiful silver hair underneath), a t-shirt, and shorts that revealed quite a bit of thigh.  Yuuri swallowed and forced his eyes not to linger there. “I’m Yuuri,” he managed. Even with the glare of the sun, he could tell Victor’s face was handsome.  

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri!”  Victor knelt in the dirt of his own garden plot and began taking packets of seeds out of his basket.  “I really like your flowers, by the way.”

Yuuri hoped his blush wasn’t noticeable.  “Thank you.”

He would be lying if he said he didn’t pay extra special attention to his flowers every day after that.

* * *

The moment Victor laid eyes on Yuuri, his heart skipped a beat.  The dark-haired boy’s skin was sun-kissed, and his big brown eyes had such joy in them.  Plus, it was evident he had a lot of love and kindness in his heart by the way he treated his flowers.  Instantly, Victor knew he wanted to get to know this boy.

It had been a couple weeks now since Victor started his little garden next to Yuuri’s.  Sometimes they would visit the community garden at the same time, to no small amount of excitement on Victor’s part, but other times their schedules didn’t match up.

Each time they did see each other, Victor didn’t hesitate to strike up a conversation.  And much to his delight, Yuuri was responsive to it. Today they were talking about their pets as Victor carefully poured the exact right amount of water over his cabbage and carrots.  He wanted them to be happy and healthy plants, yes, but he also was hoping maybe they would become impressive enough for Yuuri to notice them.

“It’s funny that we both have poodles,” Yuuri said.  He brushed some dirt off his hands.

Victor chuckled.  “I know. I bet they would be friends.”

Yuuri smiled.  “Probably.” Then, after a small pause, “Your garden is coming along really nicely.”

Victor grinned.  “You think so?” He glanced back at his plants.  “It’s not as good as yours yet, but it’s getting there.”

“It’s lovely,” Yuuri said.  Victor’s grin widened.

* * *

Yuuri’s wildflowers looked better than ever - a fact he was quite proud of.  Even Victor noticed and commented on them, making Yuuri’s stomach fill with butterflies. Much like the butterflies that enjoyed resting on his flowers and collecting pollen from them.

“I want you to have these,” he told Victor one day, holding out a basket of some of the wildflowers.  He had carefully taken them out of the ground, making sure the roots stayed intact, so that Victor could keep them.  He wasn’t sure how to come out and tell Victor he liked him, so this gesture was his way of doing that without saying the words.

Yuuri could have sworn he saw happy tears in Victor’s eyes.  “Really?” Victor said as he took the basket.

“Really,” Yuuri nodded.  “You can take them home and put them in pots, if you want.”

Victor smiled.  “I have an even better idea.”  He set the basket down at the edge of his own garden plot, picked up his spade, and began digging out some dirt.  Yuuri blushed as he watched Victor plant the flowers next to his cabbages. “There,” Victor said. “Now they’re a part of my garden, too.”

Yuuri crossed the narrow pathway between their plots and sat next to Victor.

“What do you think?” Victor asked.

Yuuri smiled up at him, and Victor’s answering smile was more beautiful than any flower in the whole garden.  “I think it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by BluesBird!  
> If it's not showing up for whatever reason, try [this link](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HoCCNHw0zUwmG-suHtFy4IJk5LkufZMv)!


End file.
